


Out Of The Blue

by being_whovian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Before the Flood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Spoilers, Forehead Kisses, Gen, mentions Bennett, mentions Danny Pink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_whovian/pseuds/being_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why have you stopped? Is something else wrong?” “Nothing’s wrong Doctor.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of The Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: So I watched Before The Flood three times. I LOVE that episode so much! Anyway I hope you enjoy this! This is for a prompt on @otpprompts on Tumblr: Imagine person A planting a kiss on person B’s forehead which always makes person B feel giddy inside. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Doctor Who. All belongs to the BBC!

The past adventure had been something of an emotional whirlwind. Clara had to try and reconcile Bennett who had just lost the person he loved, having never told her just how he felt. For Clara it brought back up some fresh memories of Danny.

The Doctor may have trouble reading other humans and seeing their emotional hurt but with her… Clara was sure he knew just how she felt. He ushered the remaining crew members ahead, dropping into step with her.

_“You’re not going to lecture me again about how seriously you take your duty of care are you?”_ she teased, casting a glance up at him. She gave him a weak smile before looking down at her feet, her fingers lacing together. He was close to her, she could feel his elbow brushing against her upper arm as they walked. She couldn’t bring herself to smile at the twitches he made each time.

_“No. I’ve done that once, hopefully there isn’t a need to do it again.”_ he replied, his hands clasping together. She watched his thumbs tap together. She raised her eyes just a little bit and couldn’t help the smile that tugged at her lips. He looked completely lost in thought for a moment, his eyes trained on his hands. She signed, catching his glance towards her.

_“You clearly wanted to say something Doctor.”_

_“I can see how this has… affected you.”_

She stopped, watching as he carried in walking. She tried again not to smile but she loved the look on his face when he turned, finally registering she wasn’t still next to him. _“Why have you stopped? Is something else wrong?”_

_“Nothing’s wrong Doctor.”_ she replied, feeling the tears starting to build in her eyes. She watched him frown, his eyebrows drawing together with concern as he walked towards her, shoulders tensed and his hands now stuffed in his coat pockets.

_“I’m not stupid Clara.”_

_“I never said you were.”_ she whispered, as he stopped next to her again, peering down at her. She didn’t dare to meet his eyes, knowing the concern would brake her. She’d done so well regarding Danny since Christmas, but seeing Bennett the way he was just brought back how raw it still was to her.

_“I know what happened to Danny affected you more than you let on.”_ he started, his hands coming from his pockets and resting on her elbows, his fingers wrapping loosely around them. She closed her eyes as he spoke again, _“I tried my best to help you. I hope you know that.”_

She tried not to let the tears slip from her eyes, but it seemed they had other ideas. She tried to keep her breathing normal and level, but that too seemed to go out of the window. She sniffled, soon struggling to keep herself in check.

She felt the hands leave her elbows and instantly missed the touch, wrapping her arms around herself. She jumped slightly when she felt thumbs brushing over her cheeks. She blinked open her eyes, the tears blurring her vision.

_“I’m sorry-”_ she began, but before she could finish her breath caught in her throat as she felt lips on her forehead, just soft and gentle against her skin. The Doctor’s eyes soon met hers again and he gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

_“It’s okay. I’m here.”_

She found herself smiling a little, her heart thumping heavily in her chest and the butterflies buzzed in her stomach. She slowly leaned forward, resting her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him, hoping he’d just wrap his arms around her too.

_“Thank you Doctor.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Please do leave your thoughts, its always nice to know what you guys think :)


End file.
